Twins Versus
by Farenheit July
Summary: Persaingan antara kembar Sabaku melawan kembar Uchiha semakin memanas.Naruto diculik ItaSasuSasoGaa , dan keempat seme itu menginginkan tubuh Naruto. jadi apakah Naru bakal di 'keroyok' rame-rame? BL,OOC,AU,chap 4 update
1. Chapter 1

_TWINS VERSUS_

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_AUTHOR : FARENHEIT JULY_

_RATING : T __(BISA BERUBAH SESUAI PERMINTAAN)_

_PAIRING : ItaSasuNaru Vs SasoGaaNaru_

_WARNING : OOC, AU,TYPOS, ALUR MAKSA, ABSURD, DLL._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D_

Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang uke manis, polos, dan nerd harus dikejar-kejar oleh duo kembar Uchiha dan Sabaku yang menjadi pangeran sekolah dan saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

- Mark. -

**Siang hari di belakang Konoha High School 1.**

" sial ... Sabaku sialan "

**BUGHH**

" ternyata Uchiha bisa mengumpat juga "

**DZIGH**

Terdengar suara perkelahian dan ejekan dari arah belakang sekolah itu.

Pukul

Tendang

Tangkis

Tendang

Banting

Empat orang dengan wajah yang tampan dan keren sedang berkelahi sangat seru. Saling baku hantam mencoba menumbangkan lawan .

Dua orang berambut hitam dan dua orang lagi berambut merah. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi , Uchiha Sasuke , Sabaku no Sasori , dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke dan Itachi adalah saudara kembar dengan Itachi sebagai kakak nya karena Itachi lahir 7 menit lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Sifat si kembar Uchiha ini sangat cuek dan banyak digandrungi oleh pria maupun wanita. Mereka ahli di segala bidang terutama olahraga. Dan tentu saja mereka berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Mereka berkulit putih pucat , berambut hitam dan tentu saja sangat hemat kata . yang membedakan si kembar ini hanya model rambut nya saja. Itachi berambut agak panjang dan diikat sedangkan Sasuke berambut agak panjang namun dibuat dengan style emo.

Gaara dan Sasori pun merupakan saudara kembar dimana Sasori berperan sebagai kakak Gaara. Sifat si kembar Sabaku ini juga tidak kalah cuek dibanding duo Uchiha. Wajah mereka manis, berambut merah , dan berkulit putih ,yang membedakan hanya alis dan tato. Gaara lebih terkesan emo karena ia mentato dahi nya dan mencukur alis nya hingga terlihat sangat emo , sedangkan Sasori suka sekali membuat wajah nya terkesan babyface. Keluarga Sabaku pun termasuk keluarga yang kaya raya.

Kembar Sabaku maupun kembar Uchiha sangat terkenal di KHS 1 bahkan di sekolah lain sebagai pangeran kembar atau Twins Princes. Sejak kecil duo kembar ini selalu bersaing memperebut kan banyak hal dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin mengalah. Ini dikarena kan keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku merupakan keluarga yang selalu bersaing baik dibidang politik maupun perdagangan sehingga anak-anak mereka pun jadi sering berebut .

" hah..hah..hah..ku akui kamu semakin kuat Chi " Ucap Sasori terengah-engah setelah berkelahi dengan cukup hebat dengan Uchiha Sulung.

" hah..hah..hah.. kamu juga hebat Sas " timpal Itachi pada Sabaku sulung itu.

Setiap mereka bertemu pasti saja mereka akan berkelahi menentukan siapa yang paling kuat.

Sementara itu adik mereka masih saja berkelahi dengan cukup brutal. Saling menendang dan memukul .

Gaara menendang Sasuke secara mendadak ketika si Uchiha bungsu itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas. Sasuke pun terpelanting kebelakang.

**BRUK**

" Sasuke ! " Itachi menyerukan nama saudara kembar nya dengan nada cemas.

" akh "

Sasuke terpelanting kebelakang dan menabrak pohon , tapi saat Sasuke menabrak kok tidak berasa sakit?

" minggir .. sakit teme (brengsek) ! " suara rintihan terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke . Ternyata ada seorang siswa berkacamata tebal dan besar yang menjadi bantal tubrukan Sasuke itu lah sebab nya Sasuke tidak merasa sakit.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung melangkah mundur menjauhi korban tubrukan.

Itachi yang khawatir segera menuju saudara kembar nya.

" kamu tidak apa-apa kan Sasuke? " tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

" yang kesakitan itu aku baka! " sosok berkacamata tebal itu mengelus belakang kepala nya yang terbentur pohon tadi.

Keempat pangeran sekolah itu menatap heran sosok nerd itu.

" siapa kamu ? " tanya Sasori dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Sasori itu paling sebal dan anti banget sama makhluk kutubuku dan berkacamata tebal. Jijik

" harus nya aku yang bertanya siapa kalian" balas si pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pirang itu. Sebalkan jika sudah menjadi korban tubrukan tapi ditanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Duh kok bocah itu tidak tahu pangeran KHS ya padahal kan mereka terkenal. Itu anak pasti bocah yang bersifat ansos . dilengan kiri seragam anak berkacamata itu tertulis 1-A. Yang berarti dia adalah adik kelas empat pengeran itu.

Karena dipandang dengan sangat tidak sopan (pandangan jijik ) si kacamata pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kerah belakang si kacamata dengan keras hingga si kacamata itu jatuh terduduk.

" Urusan kita belum selesai " seru Sasuke kesal karena bocah nerd itu pergi tanpa ijin mereka. Seperti nya Sasuke pun benci sosok kutubuku.

Si pirang berkacamata itu meraba-raba tanah di sekitar nya mencari sesuatu.

" mencari apa? " tanya Gaara simpati pada adik kelas nya yang lemah itu.

Si pirang itu mendongakkan kepala nya dan memandang keempat orang didepan nya.

**DEG**

Keempat pangeran sekolah itu pun terdiam . mereka terpaku melihat sosok didepan mereka.

" kacamata ku jatuh.. aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, senpai " jawab si blonde itu agak lembut karena tadi Gaara bertanya dengan lembut maka si blonde pun menjawab nya dengan lembut juga.

Naruto kembali meraba-raba tanah mencari lagi kacamata tebal nya yang tadi terjatuh.

Bukan nya membantu mencari eh si duo kembar itu justru tetap diam terpaku. Mereka belum pernah melihat sosok semanis ini. Mata biru yang cerah, kulit tan yang eksotis , bibir yang tipis , dan tubuh mungil yang terkesan agak feminim. Benar-benar membuat si duo kembar itu ber-dag-dig-dug karena pemandangan yang jarang terlihat dan sangat menggoda .

' _memang ada ya anak semanis ini disekolah ini? '_ batin keempat nya heran.

Jelas lah mereka tidak tau orang si blonde ini baru memasuki KHS sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu sebagai murid kelas satu sedang kan mereka kan kelas 3 . lagipula sosok manis si blonde kan tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal dan besar .

Mereka berempat itu yang tadi nya ingin memukuli si blonde nerd itu pun mengurungkan niat nya karena melihat wajah si blonde yang kelewat manis . akhir nya mereka membantu si blonde menemukan kacamata nya.

" ini kacamata mu " akhir nya Sasori menemukan kacamata si blonde .

" ah! Terima kasih senpai " ujar si blonde dengan nada riang dan tersenyum lebar.

' _manis nya~~ '_ batin Sasori gemas dengan makhluk manis satu itu.

Si pirang pun segera memakai kacamata nya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan para senpai nya itu. Namun sayang langkah si blonde terhenti karena tangan Itachi mearik lengan kanan nya.

" ada apa senpai ? " tanya si kacamata lembut tak ingin mencari musuh.

" siapa nama mu ?" tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran dengan nama adik kelas nya yang manis itu.

" oh aku Namikaze Naruto " ucap si blonde sambil kembali tersenyum.

" maaf tadi aku menabrakmu dan menjatuhkan mu " ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan ia tidak ingin kesan pertama nya di hati blonde itu rusak oleh tingkah laku arogan nya tadi.

" tidak apa-apa kok.. anu , bisakah saya pergi sekarang. Saya ada urusan "

" tentu saja " Itachi melepaskan tangan nya dari lengan Naruto . duh kok rasa nya nyesel ya ngelepas lengan lembut Naruto . keempat orang itu pun memangdang kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Itachi.

Sasori menatap Gaara.

Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian menyeringai senang.

' _my uke '_ batin keempat nya dengan PD.

Si kembar Uchiha menatap sengit si kembar Sabaku , begitu juga sebalik nya . hingga petir-petir maya pun seolah-olah saling menyerang.

" aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia pada kalian Uchiha " ucap Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan.

" dia milik kami " balas si kembar Uchiha itu dengan sombong nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pun saling membuang muka dan beranjak pergi. Mencoba memasang strategi untuk mendapat kan uke manis yang tadi.

Perebutan uke pun berlangsung antara Uchiha dan Sabaku. UCHIHA Vs SABAKU

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

Hari ini hari yang sial bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Bertemu senpai yang aneh , di marahi kaa-san nya gara-gara pulang telat , dihukum tidak boleh makan ramen selama seminggu oleh kaa-san nya . haaaaa menderita nya aku , pikir Naruto . kasihan

Awal nya Naruto sepulang sekolah ingin kebelakang sekolah untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada nya. Setelah menolak gadis itu baik-baik Naruto langsung berlari melewati belakang sekolah karena ia sudah janji dengan kaa-san nya untuk pulang cepat , namun sial nya dia harus bertemu dua orang aneh – menurut Naruto-.

" haaa.. kaa-san aku janji tidak akan pulang telat lagi" bujuk Naruto pada kaa-san nya agar ia terbebas dari hukuman tidak makan ramen nya.

" kaa-san sudah bilang jika pulang sekolah langsung pulang jangan main" seru Kushina (ibu Naruto) kesal dengan anak nya yang melanggar peraturan yang telah ia buat.

" habis tadi ada siswi yang menyatakan cinta , kan tidak enak jika Naru langsung pulang tanpa menjawab pernyataan itu " jelas Naruto dengan wajah memohon yang sangat membuat Kushina ingin memeluk anak satu-satu nya itu karena gemas.

" sudah kaa-san bilang jangan hiaraukan orang-orang yang menyukai mu.. atau jangan-jangan kamu membuka kacamata mu hingga orang-orang bisa suka ya? " tuduh Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat . " tidak kok aku tidak buka kacamata " elak Naruto padahal kan tadi kacamata nya tidak sengaja terlepas hingga duo kembar bisa melihat jelas wajah asli Naruto yang manis.

" kaa-san harap kamu tidak membuka nya , mengertikan Naruto? " tanya Kushina agak lembut

" iya " jawab Naruto lesu . Biar bagaimana pun Naruto kan cowok Normal dia juga ingin dikejar-kejar oleh cewek-cewek cantik.

" kamu jangan menghalangi masa muda nya dong Kushi-chan " seorang Pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan muncul . wajah nya tampan dan sangat berkharisma.

" tapi aku tidak ingin Naruto menjadi incaran orang-orang Minato "ucap Kushina pada pria tadi yang bernama Minato.

" Naruto kan laki-laki dia pasti bisa menjaga diri nya, iya kan Naruto ?" bela Minato pada anak satu-satu nya itu.

" benar oto-san " ucap Naruto semangat.

" kalian ini tidak anak tidak ayah sama saja " gumam Kushina

" ehehehe buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon nya " timpal Naruto.

Minato mengusap-usap rambut pirang pendek Naruto dan merangkul pundak Naruto .

" ayo kita makan " ajak Minato.

Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama.

Minato itu seorang pengusaha yang kaya namun tak sekaya Uchiha maupun Sabaku. Dia bersifat sangat baik dan berkharisma banyak yang menyangka jika umur Minato itu 28 tahunan karena wajah nya yang terlihat awet muda.

Kushina ibu yang baik hati dan sangat menyayangi Naruto. Sikap nya bahkan cenderung posesif. Itu karena saat Naruto Tk pernah ada kejadian yang membuat Kushina tidak senang jika kemanisan anak nya itu jadi rebutan orang-orang. Dulu saat umur Naruto masih 4 tahun dan baru masuk ke TK , tiba-tiba murid-murid perempuan di kelas Naruto saling berebut Naruto menarik baju Naruto kesana kesini hingga baju itu jadi compang-camping . bukan hanya itu bahkan sewaktu Kushina telat menjemput Naruto pulang ia melihat anak perempuan mengerebungi Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto dengan bibir mereka yang telah terpoles dengan lipstik berwarna merah . Kushina tak habis pikir masih TK sudah genit bagaimana dewasa nya. Sejak itulah Kushina menyuruh Naruto memakai kacamata tebal dan besar agar menutupi kemanisan wajah nya. Padahal mata Naruto itu normal.

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

**Pagi hari di KHS 1.**

Hari yang cerah sangat cerah , secerah perasaan duo kembar sang pangeran KHS.

Mereka sengaja berangkat pagi untuk melihat sang calon uke yang manis itu.

Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena waktu nya akan dipakai untuk display dari berbagai ekstrakulikuler yang ingin merekrut anak baru yang baru masuk seminggu ini.

" kita harus membuat Naruto masuk club beladiri " Ucap Sasori pada Gaara saat mereka tengah mempersiapkan display untuk club beladiri mereka.

" dengan begitu maka kita akan lebih mudah mendekati Naruto " tambah Gaara. Mereka itu kembar jadi orientasi pikiran mereka pun cenderung sama.

Sasori adalah ketua club beladiri sedangkan Gaara menjadi wakil ketua club beladiri. Saat ini mereka sedang menyusun siasat agar si blonde manis itu masuk ke club mereka.

Di lain pihak si kembar Uchiha pun tengah mengatur strategi agar si blonde memasuki club Basket dimana Itachi sebagai ketua dan Sasuke sebagai wakil nya.

" kamu mengerti kan Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan bahwa saudara kemabar nya itu cukup mengerti dengan rencana yang telah disusun tadi.

" hn " jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat namun Itachi mengerti maksud kata 'hn' tadi menurut nya itu adalah pengganti kata 'ya'.

Jika duo Uchiha ini berniat dan berambisi maka segala cara dan usaha pun akan mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Yah kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan uke paling manis itu.

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

" jadi kalian ingin ikut ekskul apa Kiba, Shika ? " tanya Naruto pada dua sahabat nya . mereka bertiga sedang melihat-lihat display dari setiap club yang ada . meyusuri tempat latihan tiap club itu.

" ck merepotkan jika ikut ekskul" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

" aku sih mau nya ikut club basket , kamu Nar? " tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

" lihat nanti saja lah " ucap Naruto masa bodoh.

" hei di gedung olahraga Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai sedang bertanding basket melawan kela 1 loh! Kesana yuk " suara teriakan seorang siswi membuat siswa-siswi yang tengah asik melihat club-club pun berlarian menuju gedung olahraga .

Naruto , Kiba , dan Shikamaru pun mengikuti anak-anak tadi menuju gedung olahraga dengan santai.

Pertandingan 3 on 3 itu sangat berat sebelah karena sejak tadi bola basket selalu berada di tangan Sasuke atau Itachi sedangkan kelas satu tetap saja berusaha merebut namun hasil nya sia-sia. Itachi dan Sasuke menunjukan skill dan kekuatan mereka dalam bermain bola basket. Score 12-2 . Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh kelompok kelas 3. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan riuh menyambut kemenangan si kembar Uchiha. Mereka berhamburan menuju si kembar mengucapkan berbagai pujian .

" minggir " ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan dengan dingin nya.

Sasuke dan Itachi pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di gedung itu. Badan mereka di penuhi keringat tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat keren, sangat keren malah.

" sudah kuputuskan untuk masuk club basket " ucap Kiba semangat setelah menonton pertandingan tadi.

" kalau kamu ikut basket aku ikut apa dong ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" lihat-lihat saja dulu Nar baru kamu putuskan " saran Shikamaru.

Ketiga nya pun kembali berkeliling melihat-lihat display dari club yang lain. Hingga ketiga siswa itu berhenti di depan ruang latihan club beladiri.

" ada kah yang ingin melawan Sasori-senpai? " tanya seorang anggota club beladiri pada para penonton. Semua terdiam tidak ingin melawan senpai nya yang sudah banyak meraih medali emas di berbagai kejuaraan .

" aku " tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang penonton. Munculahseorang siswa bertato segitiga terbalik . Kiba melangkah dengansantai dan percaya diri ke arena pertandingan.

Dari belakang Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap cemas pada sahabat mereka yang kini berada di arena.

Sasori tersenyum meremehkan.

" jangan sombong dulu senpai " ucap Kiba dengan santai nya

" banyak bicara " komentar Sasori.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Sasori dan Kiba memasang kuda-kuda . bersiap untuk menyerang dan diserang. Dengan berani Kiba menyerang Sasori terlebih dahulu.

Kiba menendang Sasori dari arah depan namun sayang Sasori menangkap kaki nya hingga Kiba pun terjatuh. Meyadari posisi nya tidak menguntungkan Kiba pun menggunakan kaki satu nya untuk menendang kaki Sasori . karena tendangan kaki Kiba membuat konsentrasi Sasori menurun hingga Kiba bisa melepaskan diri dan kembali menyerang nya.

Tendang  
Hajar  
Tangkis  
Banting  
Kunci  
Tendang

Mereka saling menyerang dengan cepat tidak ada yang mau mengalah . pertandingan yang seru untuk penonton. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun sedikit tenang melihat Kiba yang bisa menyeimbangkan skill nya dengan Sasori.

" hahaha kamu cukup hebat juga " Sasori tertawa keras membuat penonton dan Kiba berpikir bahwa Sasori mulai gila karena tertawa saat bertanding.

Seperti nya sejak awal Sasori tidak mengerahkan segenap kemampuan nya pasal nya Kiba telah kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah tapi Sasori tidak sedikit pun merasa lelah. Sasori tersenyum iblis.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sasori menyerang Kiba tanpa ampun. Menendang nya , memukul nya dan memelintir tangan nya dengan keras.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menggertakan gigi mereka, tidak terima jika sahabat mereka diperlakukan secara kasar oleh senpai mereka padahal ini hanya sebuah display tidak perlu sampai sekasar itu kan.

" Hentikan senpai " dengan keberanian yang cukup besar Naruto mencoba menghentikan senpai nya menyekiti sang sahabat.

Orang-orang langsung menatap Naruto .

**DEG**

Sasori tiba-tiba terpaku.

' _Naruto '_ batin Sasori senang melihat calon uke nya ada di club nya.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan pun kini sama-sama tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" lepaskan Kiba ! " seru Naruto. Sasori melepaskan Kiba , tapi pandangan nya tak lepas dari sosok berkacamata tebal itu.

" siapa sih bocah culun itu. Menggangu saja " ucap beberapa siswa.

Dengan gagah nya Naruto berjalan menuju arena. Ia melepaskan jas sekolah nya dan melemparkan nya kearah Shikamaru .

" aku lawan mu senpai " Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Sasori. Kiba dan Shikamaru terbelalak. Apa – apaan Naruto itu , dia kan lemah mau apa , pikir kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka tidak tahu jika Naruto itu jago beladiri karena sejak kecil Naruto diajarkan beladiri.

" Naruto! " teriak Kiba dan Shikamaru mencoba mencegah sahabat nya.

" jangan ikut campur " suara dingin Gaara menghentikan langkah Kiba dan Shikamaru.

" lebih baik kamu mundur Naruto " saran Sasori , ia tidak ingin melukai uke manis nya.

" jangan harap senpai " balas Naruto

" kalau kamu kalah maka kamu harus menjadi anggota club beladiri. Bagaimana? " tantang Sasori

" baiklah tapi jika senpai kalah minta maaf lah pada sahabat ku " ucap Naruto

" deal " balas Sasori

Pertandingan dimulai . Naruto dan Sasori saling menyerang dengan keras saling mengbenturkan kaki dan tangan mereka. Menendang dan memukul. Mereka berpikir cepat untuk membuat strategi agar lawan nya tumbang.

Setelah 15 menit pertandingan berlangsung sangat hebat . kini sosok Sasori dan Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum senang melihat calon uke nya yang kuat. uke yang kuat membuat mereka semakin tertantang.

Di barisan terbelakang Sasuke dan Itachi yang sejak tadi mengawasi Naruto kini mereka pun tersenyum senang dengan alasan yang sama dengan si kembar Sabaku tadi.

Mereka kembali saling menyerang . karena kacamata Naruto sedikit berembun akibat nafas Naruto membuat si blonde itu sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi nya dan dengan memanfaatkan keadaan itu Sasori segera mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan memelintir tangan Naruto kebelakang tidak keras tapi bisa membuat si blonde itu tidak berkutik.

" pemenang nya Sabaku no Sasori " ucap sang wassit pertandingan.

" cih " decih Naruto kesal , andai saja ia tidak memakai kacamata pasti dia bisa menang

" baik lah Naru-chan kamu kini menjadi junior ku" bisik Sasori di telinga kanan Naruto , Sasori belum melepaskan kuncian nya.

" lepaskan dia " Kiba dan Shikamaru menarik tubuh Naruto menjauhi Sasori.

" kamu hebat Sasori " puji Gaara

" dengan begini mulus sudah jalan kita " ucap Sasori senang

" tidak akan " tiba-tiba suara Itachi mengusik kesenangan Sasori dan Gaara.

" kalian pikir kami akan diam saja " Sasuke menyeringai.

" kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Naruto " tambah Itachi sebelum ia menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan club beladiri.

" dia itu uke kami Uchiha " ucap Gaara setelah si kembar Uchiha pergi

" yeah .. he mine "

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

Setelah bertanding Naruto , Kiba dan Shikamaru menuju perpustakaan. Mereka ingin memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja.

Sesampai nya di perpustakaan yang sepi itu Kiba segera menarik Naruto untuk duduk.

" kamu tidak apa-apa kan Nar? " tanya Kiba khawatir

" hem aku baik-baik saja kok " Naruto menenangkan kedua sahabat nya.

" tidak kusangka kamu jago beladiri juga ya " komentar Kiba semangat mengingat pertandingan tadi.

" kurasa aku tidak begitu jago kok " ucap Naruto merendah.

" mau kubelikan makanan ? " tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto

" mau dong " ucap Naruto semangat , Shikamaru memang sahabat yang pengertian tahu saja kalau Naruto sedang lapar.

Shikamaru pun menyeret Kiba yang sejak tadi berisik mengomentari pertandingan tadi . Shikamaru ingin membiarkan Naruto beristirahat .

Naruto menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantal nya. Ruang perpustakaan yang sepi dan ruangan yang dingin pun membuat Naruto mengantuk . Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak.

Saat Naruto tertidur ia tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang memasuki perpustakaan.

" kamu memang manis ya Naruto "

ternyata sosok itu adalah Gaara dan Sasori yang sejak Naruto pergi mereka mengikuti nya dari belakang dan menunggu hingga Naruto sendirian.

Si kembar Sabaku pun memandang wajah tidur Naruto. Benar-benar manis membuat mereka tidak tahan untuk menyentuh kulit halus si blonde.

" ngh " Naruto pun mengerjapkan mata nya ketika dirasa nya ada seseuatu yang menyentuh pipi nya.

" senpai " Naruto terkejut ketika di depan nya ada sosok tampan Gaara. Dengan cepat Sasori yang berada di belakang Naruto mengunci pergerakan naruto dengan menekuk tangan Naruto kebelakang.

" kenalkan aku Sabaku no Sasori ketua club beladiri " ucap Sasori di telinga Naruto . nafas Sasori terasa di tengkuk Naruto membuat si uke manis itu bergedik geli.

Gaara mendekati Naruto dan mengambil kacamata Naruto .

" Sabaku no Gaara wakil ketua club beladiri " ucap Gaara sambil menatap intens kedalam mata Naruto.

" kenapa senpai ? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa senpai nya menyerang nya.

" karena kamu sudah menjadi anggota club beladiri maka kamu harus menuruti perintah senior bukan " ucap Sasori basa-basi sambil menghirup wangi tengkuk Naruto.

" ha? " ucap Naruto bingung.

Gaara memandang tanpa bosan kearah Naruto sosok blonde itu benar-benar manis sayang sekali karena harus tertutup kacamata tebal nya .

Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto pelan.

" hei kalian kenapa sih " ucap Naruto kesal kepada dua senior nya yang aneh itu.

Gaara tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, ia malah mencium singkat bibir tipis Naruto sedangkan Sasori mengecup ringan leher Naruto.

" senpai! " seru Naruto benar-benar kesal . ini kan termasuk tindakan asusila .

**KRIEET**

" mencuri start rupa nya " suara baritone Sasuke terdengar dari arah pintu. Naruto,Sasori,dan Gaara memandang arah pintu.

Sasuke dan Itachi menyeringai.

" bersenang-senang sendirian ya " kali ini Itachi lah yang berbicara.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Maaf ya author menelantarkan fict yang lain... author janji akan meng-update nya satu-satu tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat karena sibuk UTS dan ulangan Harian..

Ok reader thanks mau baca fict author yang absurd, gelo, gak karuan , bikin kesel, dll.

Author harap sih reader sekalian mau me-review fict ini... makasih :D

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kerjasama Seme!

_TWINS VERSUS_

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_AUTHOR : FARENHEIT JULY_

_RATING : M __(BERUBAH SESUAI PERMINTAAN)_

_PAIRING : ItaSasuNaru Vs SasoGaaNaru_

_WARNING : OOC, AU,TYPOS, ALUR MAKSA, ABSURD, DLL._

_Tidak suka jangan baca . terlanjur baca terus tidak suka? Tekan tombol back :P_

_**Twins Versus**_

" Tck.. Penganggu " decih Sasori tidak suka dengan kehadiran dua Uchiha yang menggangu permainan nya.

" Sudah kubilang , kami tidak akan diam saja " seringai khas Uchiha tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto meronta mencoba melepaskan diri , " Lepaskan ".

" Apa kamu tuli Sasori ? " Itachi berbicara dengan dingin dan sangat menyindir .

" Aku tidak tuli ! " Ucap Sasori tidak terima dibilang tuli.

" kalau kamu tidak tuli , lepaskan dia " lanjut Itachi .

Dengan berat hati Sasori melepaskan kuncian nya .

" Lain kali kita lanjutkan Naruto " bisik Sasori dengan mesra yang membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri. Apa nya yang mau dilanjutin? Kamu pikir Naruto mau apa bermesum ria , tidak mungkin.

Sasori dan Gaara beranjak pergi , mereka malas bertemu dua Uchiha. Sebelum pergi mereka ingin mengecup pipi Naruto namun sayang si blonde itu menghindar .

" dah Naru " kedua Sabaku itu pun pergi .

Sepeninggal dua Sabaku , Naruto berterima kasih kepada dua senpai nya itu.

" terima kasih senpai " ujar Naruto sopan.

" hn " jawab dua Uchiha itu cuek.

Naruto menatap dua senpai nya dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka tampan , keren dan kuat . Membuat nya sedikit iri , karena sosok diri nya selama ini selalu terlihat lemah dan jelek.

Naruto hendak memakai kacamata nya . loh? Kok kacamata nya tidak ada . Dia merogoh kantung celana nya . Tidak ada.

" Ah " pemuda pirang manis itu menepuk jidat nya sendiri . Sasuke dan Itachi menaikan alis nya .

" Ada apa ? " tanya Itachi penasaran .

" kacamata ku " gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Tanpa permisi Naruto berlari meninggalkan si kembar Uchiha yang kebingungan.

" kejar ? " tanya Sasuke kepada kakak kembar nya.

" hn "

Kedua Uchiha itu pun mengikuti arah lari Naruto. Naruto lupa tadikan Gaara melepaskan kacamata nya jadi kemungkinan kacamata itu masih ada di Gaara. Dengan cepat Naruto menelusuri sekolah . Ruang guru nihil , ruang club beladiri nihil , lapangan nihil , ruang olahraga nihil, toilet juga nihil , kemana pergi nya dua Sabaku itu?

Tanpa Naruto sadari ia berlari kesana kemari menjelajahi ruang-ruang yang ada di sekolah tanpa kacamata ,tentu saja orang-orang yang melihat nya jadi tertarik .

" siapa tadi ? " tanya murid-murid yang melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang tampan sekaligus manis melintasi mereka.

" ya ampun keren sekali ~~ " murid-murid pun berlarian mengejar si blonde. Mereka ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah keren yang bak artis hollywood itu . Ingin mengajak nya berkenalan.

**GRUDUKKK**

**GRUDUKKK**

**GRUDUKKK**

Suara derap langkah yang keras terdengar sangat riuh . Naruto melongok kebelakang dan alangkah terkejut nya dia ketika melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan murid pria maupun wanita mengejar nya.

" berhenti ~~~ !" teriak orang-orang itu kepada Naruto.

" huaaaaaa! " Naruto berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui diri nya dikejar-kejar . Mampus . kalau tertangkap bisa berabe. Dengan lihai pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergerak melintasi ruang-ruang mencoba kabur dari kepungan murid-murid yang akan menangkap nya itu.

" suara apa itu Gaa? " tanya Sasori kepada Gaara yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan kacamata tebal milik Naruto.

" entah lah " jawab Gaara cuek. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang OSIS karena mereka adalah seksi olahraga . Ruang OSIS itu cukup luas , terdapat banyak meja untuk tempat kerja anggota OSIS dan ada satu ruangan khusus milik ketua OSIS di ruangan itu . ruangan dengan luas hampir seperti luas ruang guru di KHS 1 itu terlihat lenggang karena anggota OSIS sedang sibuk mengurusi display club masing-masing.

**GREEEKK**

Terlihat lah sosok Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah sambil menutup pintu ruang OSIS itu. Mata Naruto langsung menatap dua Sabaku yang dicari nya sejak tadi . Akhir nya ketemu juga padahal tadi Naruto asal masuk saja yang penting bisa bersembunyi dari kejaran masa tadi.

**DEG**

Sasori dan Gaara meneguk ludah memperhatikan kondisi Naruto. Tubuh basah akibat keringat , wajah merah , nafas terengah-engah , mata beriris biru itu membuka menutup , sial kenapa sih sosok pemuda didepan mereka berdua itu terlihat sangat menggoda dan mengiurkan . Benar-benar bikin nafsu apalagi baju nya merayang akibat keringat yang membanjiri kemeja seragam nya.

" Naruto ! " dua sosok berambut hitam dengan wajah mirip itu memasuki ruang OSIS dengan terburu-buru.

" cepat bersembunyi dobe (bodoh) !" ucap Sasuke panik karena suara murid-murid mulai terdengar.

" ada apa sih? " tanya Sasori bingung.

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi menyeret Naruto memasuki ruang ketua OSIS dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu dari dalam.

Itachi membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangan nya agar si pirang itu tidak berisik. Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruang OSIS . setelah beberapa menit suara itu mulai mengecil. Setelah dirasa nya aman Itachi membuka ruang ketua OSIS itu.

" ada sih Suke ? " tanya Gaara penasaran.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Gaara , ia malah berjalan kearah Naruto. " kenapa kamu lari tanpa mengenakan kacamata sih, dasar bodoh " seru Sasuke kesal karena Naruto membuka kacamata nya dan memperlihatkan wajah manis nya pada murid-murid hingga semua (tidak semua sih) tahu wajah asli Naruto.

" kacamata ku kan ada di Gaara-senpai ! " seru Naruto tidak terima dibilang bodoh .

" sudah lah Sasuke " ucap Itachi menenangkan adik kembar nya.

" Gaara-senpai tolong kembalikan kacamata ku " pinta Naruto pada Gaara.

" akan aku berikan jika kamu jelaskan apa yang terjadi " ucap Gaara menahan kesal karena tidak diladeni sejak tadi.

" tadi aku dikejar murid-murid disini " jelas Naruto .

Dikejar murid-murid? Jadi suara gradak-gruduk itu suara murid-murid yang mengejar Naruto . wah lain kali Gaara dan Sasori tidak boleh mengambil kacamata Naruto kalau tidak kejadian seperti ini bisa terulang lagi , mereka tidak boleh menambah saingan untuk mendapatkan uke manis seperti Naruto.

Gaara hendak memberikan kacamata yang sejak tadi pegang nya namun suara Itachi mengintrupsi kegiatan nya, " tunggu Gaara".

" kenapa lagi ? " ujar Naruto kesal , mau mendapatkan kacamata saja sesusah ini . Dia harus pulang sekarang karena sudah siang , Naruto tidak ingin pulang terlambat dan dimarahi kaa-san nya lagi.

" jangan berikan kacamata itu" lanjut Itachi dan Gaara menuruti perkataan Itachi dengan menyimpan kembali kacamata itu di saku celana nya.

" Naruto apa mata mu itu normal ? " tanya Sasuke to the point.

**Deg** . Naruto membelalak , kenapa senpai nya tahu jika ia bermata normal padahal ia sudah berpura-pura bermata minus dengan baik.

" a-apa maksud senpai ?" elak Naruto

" katakan saja yang sebenar nya " desak Sasuke. Gaara dan Sasori menatap bingung si kembar Uchiha.

" bukan nya Naruto menderita miophy(mata dengan pandangan minus) ? " tanya Gaara bingung.

" tadi kukira begitu tapi setelah melihat Naruto yang berlari dari perpustakaan hingga sampai kesini tanpa menabrak sedikit pun . bukan nya itu aneh " jelas Itachi

Naruto meneguk ludah nya.

" Gaara-senpai kembalikan kacamata ku " pinta Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto ingin kabur tapi kalau kabur tanpa kacamata bisa di hajar Kushina nanti.

" jadi kenapa kamu memakai kacamata Naruto ?" desak Itachi . Naruto ingin kabur tapi pergerakan nya dicegat oleh Sasori dan Itachi. Kedua orang itu mencengkram bahu Naruto agar si blonde itu tidak lari.

" baik akan kujelaskan tapi berikan kacamata ku " ucap Naruto akhir nya , mau gimana lagi sekarang ini keadaan nya mendesak.

" kaa-san menyuruh ku memakai kacamata sebagai kamuflase agar tidak ada yang melihat wajah asli ku karena kejadian kejar-kejaran seperti tadi sering terjadi sejak aku masih kecil bahkan lebih parah dari ini " jelas Naruto.

" jadi karena itu? " tanya Sasuke

" begitu lah " jawab Naruto seadanya.

Jadi sejak kecil Naruto sudah jadi rebutan? Hal ini membuat keempat orang itu tersenyum iblis , jika mereka bisa mendapatkan Naruto maka mereka bisa mendapatkan sang pujaan orang-orang.

Keempat nya seperti mendapat bisikan setan . sebuah ide gila merasuki empat orang itu.

" jadi bagaimana rasa nya jadi rebutan Naruto? Senang? " tanya Itachi basa-basi

" apa nya yang senang? Itu mengerikan! " jawab Naruto kesal

" jadi bagaimana jika kami memanggil murid-murid itu kemari? " bisik Sasori di telinga kiri Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memucat membayang kan diri nya yang di tarik kesana-kesini , diciumi dan diperebutkan oleh seluruh murid yang mengejar nya tadi.

" jangan ! " seru Naruto panik ketika Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup. Naruto ingin bergerak mencegah namun tidak bisa karena ia masih ditahan oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

" bagaimana jika kami berikan sebuah penawaran? " ucap Itachi pelan didekat telinga kanan Naruto.

" pe-penawaran apa? " tanya Naruto ragu karena perasaan nya mulai tidak enak.

" jadilah uke kami maka kami akan menjaga rahasia mu . Bagaimana Naru-chan? " tanya Sasori dengan mesra bagi Naruto itu tidak ada mesra nya sama sekali malahan sangat mengerikan.

" jika tidak maka kami akan membuka pintu ini dan memanggil anak-anak yang masih diluar itu " ancam Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Naruto berpikir keras agar ia bisa lepas dari keadaan tidak menguntungkan ini. Curang sekali memanfaatkan kelemahan Naruto untuk mendapatkan sang blonde.

" kami beri waktu hingga hitungan ketiga jika tidak maka mereka akan memanggil murid-murid itu " ucap Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" satu " Sasuke mulai menghitung. Naruto makin panik .

" dua~~" ucap Sasori dan Gaara mulai menakuti Naruto.

" tunggu senpai " cegah Naruto . keempat calon seme itu menyeringai.

" ada apa Naru-chan ?" tanya Itachi sok lembut.

" u-uke itu apa? " tanya Naruto malu.

Keempat orang itu cengo.

" ehem ..." mereka berempat segera memperbaiki mimik wajah cengo mereka. Mereka tidak habis pikir bocah dihadapan mereka ini tidak mengerti arti uke.

" begini , dalam hubungan slasher atau hubungan sesama jenis ada yang disebut uke dan seme " ucap Itachi mencoba menjelaskan.

" seme adalah sebutan untuk orang yang berperan sebagai pria dengan posisi top (atas) " lanjut Sasori

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius.

" dan uke adalah sebutan untuk orang yang berperan sebagai wanita dengan posisi bottom(bawah) " kali ini Itachi yang melanjutkan.

" jadi senpai ingin aku menjadi pacar senpai? " tanya Naruto menarik kesimpulan jika keempat senpai nya itu mengajak nya untuk memiliki hubungan.

" yups " jawab keempat nya. Naruto berpikir sejenak mencerna pernyataan tadi. Tunggu , sebelum ini keempat senpai nya mengatakan 'kami' . 'kami' disini menunjukan mereka berempat bukan?

" tunggu! Uke untuk empat orang? " tanya Naruto meyakinkan pikiran nya tadi.

Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan ._' bagaimana?'_ saling mengirim kode.  
_'untuk kali ini kita bekerjasama saja'_ . mereka berempat mengangguk setuju.

" ya .. untuk kami berempat" jawab keempat nya berbarengan.

" e-eh ta-tapi .."

" dua setengah " Sasuke kembali menghitung.

" tiga "

Sasuke dan Gaara membuka pintu dan melihat murid-murid itu masih disekitar ruang OSIS. Naruto meronta ingin kabur tapi cengkraman Itachi dan Sasori benar-benar kuat.

" hei kalian ! " panggil Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan . murid-murid menatap sang wakil ketua OSIS dan sang seksi olahraga OSIS.

" tunggu senpai .. baik lah aku mau jadi uke kalian " jawab Naruto panik ketika ia mendengar derap kaki mendekat.

Keempat nya menyeringai senang . Mereka sukses membuat Naruto menjadi milik mereka.

Gaara melempar kacamata milik Naruto kepada Sasori.

" ada apa Gaara-senpai Sasuke-senpai? " tanya murid-murid itu.

" kenapa kalian membuat gaduh ?" tanya Sasuke dingin

" i-itu apa Sasuke-senpai melihat ada pemuda manis berambut pirang spike masuk ke sini? " tanya salah seorang murid itu.

" pirang? Tidak " jawab Sasuke bohong.

" tapi kami melihat nya masuk ke ruang OSIS ini" desak Salah seorang murid itu.

" jika tidak percaya lihat lah sendiri " Ucap Gaara datar sambil membuka jalan agar Murid-murid itu bisa melihat kedalam. Murid-murid itu melongok kedalam . didalam ruang OSIS itu terlihat 3 orang . satu sang ketua OSIS, satu seksi olahraga OSIS dan terakhir pemuda berambut pirang. Pirang? Dari tubuh nya sih mirip tapi pemuda pirang ini terlihat sangat culun jadi murid-murid yakin jika si pirang ini bukan si pirang yang mereka kejar.

" maksud kalian pemuda kacamata itu? " tanya Sasuke dingin

" bu-bukan senpai.. maaf telah membuat keributan " murid-murid itu pun kabur sebelum mendapat hukuman dari wakil ketua Osis yang kejam itu.

Gaara dan Sasuke menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih ditahan oleh Sasori dan Itachi.

" mulai hari ini kamu milik kami Naruto-koi " ucap keempat nya bersamaan sambil mencium Naruto. Sasuke mencium punggung tangan kanan Naruto , Gaara mencium punggung tangan kiri Naruto, Sasori mencium pipi kiri Naruto dan Itachi mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

Naruto nyaris pingsan ditempat mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi. Apa tadi kata mereka ? Naruto milik mereka? Haaa hati-hati Naruto kehidupan mu akan menjadi sangat mengerikan , batin author kasihan.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna , baru kali ini Naruto berpacaran dan sekarang ia harus berpacaran dengan empat pemuda tampan? Beruntung sekali ups beruntung apa sial ya? Kan empat seme itu semua nya mesum.

" maaf senpai aku harus pulang .. kaa-san akan marah jika aku belum pulang"

Sasori dan Itachi melepaskan cengkraman nya dan membiarkan si blonde itu pergi.

' _tinggal singkirkan si UCHIHA/SABAKU itu'_ batin keempat nya. Oh ternyata mereka Cuma ingin mendapatkan Naruto setelah dapat mereka akan menyingkirkan satu sama lain.

" semoga kita makin rukun " ucap Sasori basa-basi

" ya, semoga saja " gumam Itachi dan Sasuke.

Keempat nya menyeringai . _' Naruto milik UCHIHA/SABAKU '_ batin mereka senang plus mesum membayang kan uke mereka.

_**Twins Versus**_

**PAGI HARI DI KHS 1.**

Kemarin lagi-lagi si blonde dimarahi kaa-san nya karena pulang terlambat. Dengan lunglai Naruto melangkah menelusuri lorong menuju kelas nya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Apa keputusan nya benar menjadi kan keempat senpai nya yang tampan itu sebagai pacar nya?

Haaa. Si blonde menghela nafas panjang. Sesampai nya dikelas Naruto sendirian , tentu saja karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah . jam 6 pagi sedangkan sekolah itu masuk jam 7.30

Naruto menidurkan kepala nya keatas meja dengan menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantal. Naruto memejamkan mata nya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Setiap hari Naruto selalu berangkat pagi karena paksaan dari kaa-san nya. Jelas saja sekarang ini si blonde itu mengantuk.

" ternyata kamu murid yang rajin" sebuah suara membangunkan Naruto dari tidur ayam nya.

" pagi Uchiha senpai " sapa Naruto lembut . ia kembali menidurkan kepala nya. Kedua seme itu menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan sang uke.

" kenapa kok lesu? " tanya Itachi lembut sambil mengelus pipi uke nya yang halus.

" kurang tidur " ucap Naruto pelan sambil menahan kantuk. Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum. Mereka mengeser tempat duduk nya disamping Naruto . Itachi mengangkat kepala Naruto dan menaruh nya dipangkuan nya.

" ti-tidak usah Uchiha-senpai " ucap Naruto malu karena ketahuan mau tidur hingga Itachi menidurkan kepala nya dipangkuan sang sulung Uchiha.

" sstt .. tidurlah Naru " ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut helaian pirang Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menyaman kan posisi nya di pangkuan seme nya kemudian ia menutup mata nya perlahan.

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata tebal yang masih dipakai Naruto. Untung saja hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan berangkat pagi.

Itachi mengelus pelan pipi Naruto kemudian mencium pipi chuby itu sedangkan Sasuke asik mengelus helaian pirang uke nya.

20 menit Naruto tertidur dipangkuan Itachi . walaupun lelah Itachi tetap membiarkan sang uke terlelap.

" ngghh " Naruto mulai mengedipkan mata nya perlahan. Mata nya membulat ketika melihat dua senpai nya tengah membelai lembut pipi dan rambut nya. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi dia tertidur dipangkuan Itachi. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

" a-anu terima kasih Uchiha senpai " ucap Naruto canggung plus malu.

" hn " ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

" berhenti memanggil kami dengan Uchiha, dobe" ucap Sasuke kesal karena uke nya masih saja memanggil dengan marga mereka bukan nama kecil mereka.

" i-iya Sasuke-senpai Itachi-senpai " ucap Naruto canggung tidak enak memanggil senpai nya dengan sebutan akrab .

" jangan pakai embel-embel senpai " kali ini Itachi yang sedikit kesal.

" aku belum terbiasa " jawab Naruto

Sasuke memasangkan kembali kacamata Naruto.

" pulang sekolah temui kami di ruang ketua OSIS " ucap Sasuke memerintah

" baik Sasuke-senpai " jawab Naruto sambil membenarkan letak kacamata nya.

" dan jangan lepaskan kacamata itu didepan orang lain" lanjut Sasuke sebelum mereka berdua pergi.

Dua Uchiha itu keluar dari kelas Naruto tanpa berpamitan . ternyata kelas nya masih kosong . kini ia hanya sendirian lagi.

10 menit kemudian dua sahabat nya Kiba dan Shikamaru datang.

" hey Naruto kemarin kamu kemana hah?! " sewot Kiba

"kemarin kami mencari mu bodoh " ucap Shikamaru kesal karena saat mereka datang Naruto sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan.

" hehehe maaf ... kemarin ada urusan mendadak " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas nya.

" ck merepotkan " dengus Shikamaru , dia pun duduk disebelah Naruto.

" hei kalian sudah mengerjakan PR kimia? " tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

" sudah " jawab Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan.

" haaa? Kok kalian sudah.. aku pinjam PR mu dong Nar "

Naruto mengeluarkan buku PR kimia nya dan memberikan nya kepada Kiba.

_**Twins Versus**_

**Pulang sekolah.**

Sekolah begitu sepi saat bel pulang berbunyi semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan beranjak pulang. Tapi beda dengan si pirang ini dia malah menenteng tas nya menuju ruang OSIS membiarkan kedua sahabat nya pulang terlebih dahulu.

" haa .. masuk tidak ya ? " gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi . malu rasa nya bertemu si kembar Uchiha itu.

Hari ini Naruto tidak melihat si kembar Sabaku. Bukan kangen , malahan sangat bersyukur karena tidak bertemu dua seme mesum itu.

" Naruto-kun " suara wanita menyapa Naruto

" Shion-chan "

" sedang apa? Kok belum pulang Naruto-kun?" tanya wanita berambut pirang pucat nan cantik itu.

" aku ada urusan .. Shion-chan sendiri? " tanya Naruto lembut. Shion merona

" Naruto-kun tidak bisa kah kita mencoba berpacaran dulu.. masalah cinta bukankah akan tumbuh dengan berjalan nya waktu" ucap Shion tiba-tiba.

" maaf Shion-chan aku tidak bisa " tolak Naruto lagi . beberapa hari yang lalu Shion lah yang menembak Naruto dibelakang sekolah.

" tapi aku menyukai Naruto-kun sejak dulu " desak Shion

" aku mengganggap mu sebagai adik ku , jadi tidak bisa maaf " ucap Naruto merasa bersalah karena berulang kali ia telah menolak Shion. Sejak TK hingga SMA mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sejak TK pula Shion selalu menembak Naruto.

" kumohon Naruto-kun " Shion makin mendesak Naruto

" dia bilang tidak bisa " sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari belakang Naruto.

" Sasuke-senpai"

Shion menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

" Naruto-kun lain kali kita bicara lagi sampai jumpa " ucap Shion sebelum dia pergi menjauhi dua pemuda itu.

Naruto memandang Shion penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis yang sejak dulu bermain dengan nya itu sedih. Sasuke merasa cemburu melihat pandangan naruto terhadap Shion . ditarik nya tubuh tan Naruto memasuki ruang OSIS dan menuju ruang Ketua OSIS.

" aniki " panggil Sasuke kepada kakak kembar nya yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen.

" hn" Itachi mengalihkan sedikit fokus nya untuk sang adik.

" tadi aku melihat Naruto berduaan dengan seorang gadis enak nya di beri hukuman apa ya? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada main-main.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Hukuman? Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan seme nya itu?

Itachi mengerti dengan baik sifat adik nya itu. Adik nya paling tidak suka jika milik nya diganggu. Dan saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang ingin bermain-main dengan uke nya . Itachi berjalan dari meja nya dan menutup jendela dan korden nya kemudian ia mengunci pintu ruang ketua OSIS itu .

" silahkan dimulai Sas " ucap Itachi sambil bersedekap dan menyender di pintu masuk.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh tan si blonde terjatuh ke sofa yang ada di ruang Ketua OSIS itu.

" itai.." ringis Naruto ketika tubuh nya membentur sofa.

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan menaruh kedua tangan nya di kanan dan kiri tubuh Naruto.

" Sa-Sasuke senpai mau apa? " tanya Naruto takut-takut. Alarm tanda bahaya dipikiran Naruto mulai berbunyi.

Sasuke menyeringai , " menghukum mu sayang " ucap Sasuke semesra mungkin tapi untuk Naruto ucapan itu lebih merujuk kebahaya dari pada mesra.

Sasuke mencium Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Uke manis itu pun membelalak kaget. Sasuke menekan bibir nya di bibir tipis sang uke.

Tangan kiri Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing jas seragam Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Setelah jas itu terbuka kini tangan Uchiha bungsu itu bergerak melonggarkan dasi yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto makin memberontak mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Sasuke berhasil membuat dasi itu terlepas, kemudian tangan kirinya kembali melepaskan kancing kemeja seragam Naruto.

" hmmmmpp" Naruto makin panik ketika semua kancing kemeja nya terbuka. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya agar bisa mendengar komentar sang uke akan hasil karya nya terhadap seragam sang uke.

" SASUKE-SENPAI!" seru Naruto tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Badan mu bagus Naruto " ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus dada Naruto yang bidang, padahal badan Naruto terkesan agak feminim tapi tubuh nya terbentuk sempurna .

" Hentikan " pinta Naruto ketika Sasuke mengerayangi dada dan perut nya. Sasuke tidak berhenti bukan, tepat nya Sasuke tidak mau berhenti menyentuh kulit Nruto yang halus dan menggoda. Sasuke tak mengira jika kulit uke nya akan sehalus itu. Apa Naruto selalu ketempat perawatan kulit ya?

" Aku suka kulit halus mu " komentar Sasuke masih mengerayangi tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat geli ketika Sasuke menyetuh dada dan perut nya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh nya untuk mengecup nipple Naruto yang berwarna kemerahan.

" YA! Apa yang kamu lakukan Sasuke-senpai!" seru Naruto kaget saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh nipple nya.

Sasuke menyeringai . ia mengecup kembali nipple itu dan membuat Naruto menggelinjang geli. Dihisap nya nipple kemerahan itu pelan, mata onyx nya menatap wajah sang uke yang kini mulai memerah.

" ng Sasuke senpai .. ku-kumohon hentikan " pinta Naruto dengan nada menahan desahan yang membuat Sasuke semakin tergoda. Dihisap lagi nipple itu lebih kuat.

" Aahhhn " desahan Naruto akhirnya keluar, tangan tan nya mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dari dada nya. Sasuke menjauhi dada Naruto hingga Naruto bernafas lega.

" Ayo aniki " ucap Sasuke pada kakak kembar nya yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikan kegiatan sang adik dengan uke nya. Sebenar nya sejak tadi Itachi teransang melihat tubuh Naruto dan ingin ikut menyentuh tubuh tan itu namun ia tidak sampai hati menggangu adik nya.

Itachi menyeringai sebentar kemudian ia bergerak menuju Sasuke.

" tukar " titah nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan enggan berdiri dari atas tubuh Naruto kemudian Itachi duduk dihadapan Naruto , Sasuke membangun kan Naruto hingga posisi Naruto terduduk dan Sasuke sendiri duduk dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto merasakan firasat yang kurang baik ketika melihat posisi nya yang berada ditengah-tengah dua seme mesum itu.

" A-Aku mau pulang " ucap Naruto mencoba berkelit dari keadaan berbahaya. Dia mencoba bangun namun Itachi segera memeluk tubuh tan itu dan mencium mesra bibir Naruto. Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Naruto pun tidak hanya diam , dia menelusupkan tangan nya kedalam kemeja Naruto yang terbuka. Mengusap dan membelai lembut punggung Naruto.

" Hmmm" Naruto memejamkan mata nya menahan geli. Tangan tan nya mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih melingkar indah ditubuh nya. Merasa terganggu dengan tangan sang uke , Itachi menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto sedangkan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

Itachi melepaskan ciuman nya.

" lepaskan " Naruto kembali meronta . Naruto tak menyangka jika seme nya yang tadi pagi begitu baik kini berubah menjadi mesum.

Si kembar Uchiha terlalu asik dengan tubuh si blonde hingga tidak mempedulikan ucapan mengecup dan menghisap leher Naruto hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan.

" Ahhn" Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke memberi nya sebuah kissmark dileher.

Tak ingin kalah dengan sang adik Itachi pun memberi Naruto kissmark di bagian dada. Dua Uchiha semakin banyak membuat kissmark di tubuh tan Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan-desahan secara tidak teratur.

" Ahhnn.. ku ahh ku mohon hen ahhn! Hentikan senpai " ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena suara nya bercampur dengan desahan.

Wajah Naruto sangat merah, jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat, dan sekarang ini sesuatu di 'bawah' sana mulai mengeras perlahan.

Itachi menekan nipple kiri Naruto, memelintir nya pelan dan kembali menekan nya hingga Naruto mengeraskan suara desahan nya. Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah , tangan nya mengarah ke sesuatu di 'bawah' sana yang mulai mengeras.

" Sasuke senpai JANGAN! " seruNaruto takut saat tangan putih pucat Sasuke mengelus benda semi mengeras yang masih terbungkus celana sekolah itu.

Naruto meronta kembali dan dua seme yang bernafsu itu mengeraskan genggaman tangan mereka pada tangan Naruto.

" Se-Seseorang tolong Aku " ucap Naruto sambil menahan desahan nya ketika tangan Sasuke menekan privasi nya dan Itachi yang menjilati serta menghisap nipple nya yang menegang. Dua kenikmatan mendera tubuh Naruto.

**DRRTTT**

**DRRRTTT**

Handphone hitam milik Itachi yang berada diatas meja itu bergetar berkali-kali menandakan ada nya panggilan masuk.

" biarkan saja Sas " ucap Itachi cuek , ia tidak mau diganggu saat sedang menikmati tubuh pasangan nya.

**DRRRTT**

**DRRRTT**

" SIAL!" ucap Itachi kesal , ia melangkah mendekati handphone nya mengambil HP berwarna hitam itu dengan kasar.

" hallo " Ucap Itachi kesal. Sasuke yang mendapat kesempatan memonopoli sang uke pun langsung menjatuhkan Naruto kembali kesofa dan membalik tubuh tan Naruto hingga terlentang. Kemudian dia kembali menyerang sang Uke.

Itachi mematikan Hp nya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar karna yang menelpon nya tadi ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Itachi super dingin.

" kenapa dikunci sih Uchiha" sosok yang sejak pagi tidak dilihat Naruto kini muncul. Dua Sabaku memasuki ruang ketua OSIS dengan seenak nya . langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat pemandang yang super bikin emosi.

Wajah Naruto memerah , baju seragam nya acak-acakan , banyak tanda kemerahan dibagian dada dan leher , dan yang paling mengejutkan dua Sabaku itu adalah posisi Naruto yang berada di bawah Uchiha Sasuke.

**TWITCH**

**TWITCH**

Empat siku-siku nangkring dijidat dua Sabaku itu.

" UCHIHA!" seru si kembar Sabaku itu bersamaan.

Seolah baru tersadar akan ketololan nya yang membiarkan musuh yang sejak pagi mereka halang-halangi untuk bertemu dengan uke nya malah sekarang dua musuh itu berada di ruangan nya Itachi pun mengalihkan pembicaraan nya.

" kenapa kalian kesini ?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Bukan nya meladeni pertanyaan Itachi , Gaara malah mendekati Sasuke yang masih berada diatas Naruto. Gaara menarik Sasuke menjauhi sang uke dan memukul perut si Uchiha bungsu dengan keras.

**BUK**

" cih " tidak terima jika ia dipukul begitu saja Sasuke pun menyerang balik Gaara.

" sejak pagi kami dibuat sibuk dan kalian malah enak-enakan disini! " seru Sasori sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Itachi.

Keempat nya saling baku hantam. Melihat keempat senpai nya yang saling baku hantam Naruto pun memanfaat kan nya untuk kabur. Si blonde itu mengendap-endap keluar dan berlari kencang menuju mobil jemputan nya yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu.

" jalan Iruka-san.." ucap Naruto buru-buru saat ia sudah berada didalam mobil pribadi nya yang berwarna kemerahan.

" ada apa tuan muda ?" tanya supir pribadi nya yang melihat keadaan majikan nya yang berantakan.

" tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari kaa-san " ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan seragam nya.

Iruka melajukan mobil itu dengan cukup cepat. Sedangkan dua Sabaku dan Uchiha itu belum sadar kalau uke mereka telah kabur.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Balasan review~~

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : haha iya tuh harus nya deket ama shika aja biar aman XD... untuk orang yang melindungi Naruto gak perlu kakak kok.. nanti juga sama author itu seme-seme bakal dibikin kalang kabut.. makasih buat review nya.. oh iya fict mu kutunggu loh .. yang himawari itu loh ^.~

suna namikaze : makasih udah dibilang keren.. dilepas kok liat aja heehe.. review lagi

missyuuhi : apa? 5 some ? *.* waduh kasian si Naru dong kalo dia diroyok .. hehe makasih udah review

tetchan : seru? Masa sih.. makasih ya.. jangan lupa review lagi

Guest : keren? Makasih ... mau nya sama siapa ItaSasu ato SasoGaa? Masalah update kaya nya bakal lama soal nya lagi sibuk , gomen..

Queen Rossaliana Luchie : emang tuh dasar mesum! Seme gak sadar diri! *author di royok para seme* ... iya nih rated nya naik jadi M .. loh sebenar nya yang mesum itu author apa seme ya? Entahlah hehe.. tnx udah review

GerhardGeMi : yoshh! Lanjut nih gan .. :D review lagi ya

Sai : yosh atas permintaan naik rated nih *plak.. iya nih kasian nasib naru *mewek bombay* ... update nya lama nih,,, review lagi ya

Ciel-Kky30 : keren? Makasih ya.. ShikaNaru? Nanti author pertimbangkan ok.. review lagi ya

NamikazeNoah : iya tuh kasian si Naru... aku lanjut nih :D review lagi ya..

Yups apakah chap ini terlalu panjang reader san?

Gimana nih author sudah menaikan rated nya menjadi M dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai uke untuk 4 seme! *author dirasengan Naruto*

Makasih buat yang sudah mereview fict gaje ini.. ok gimana nih tanggapan nya? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Atau biasa aja?

Tunggu chap selanjut nya ya.. oh iya author lupa kalau author bakal update lama karena sibuk pengayaan dan tugas-tugas :D oh iya adakah yang ngefans sama ZORO,LUFFY,MIHAWK,ACE? Kyaaaa dari kemarin author malah sibuk nyari gambar mereka *curcol*

Ok See you ..


	3. Chapter 3

_TWINS VERSUS_

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_AUTHOR : FARENHEIT JULY_

_RATING : M __( BERUBAH SESUAI PERMINTAAN)_

_PAIRING : ItaSasuNaru Vs SasoGaaNaru_

_WARNING : OOC, AU,TYPOS, ALUR MAKSA, ABSURD, DLL._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D_

_Terlanjur baca terus gak suka? Tekan tombol back :P_

Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang uke manis, polos, dan nerd harus dikejar-kejar oleh duo kembar Uchiha dan Sabaku yang menjadi pangeran sekolah dan saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

**HAPPY READING **

Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil pribadi nya.  
Ia melangkah memasuki rumah besar nya dengan terburu-buru berharap kaa-san nya belum pulang dari Uzunami corporation, namun sayang seperti biasa nya Kushina akan datang setiap siang hari untuk mengecek anak semata wayang nya.  
Dan saat Naruto dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar nya sial nya si blonde itu dicegat Kushina tepat didepan kamar nya.

" telat lagi? " tanya Kushina bosan melihat anak nya pulang terlambat.

Naruto memegang kerah seragam nya berharap Kushina tidak melihat kissmark dari dua Uchiha.

" tadi aku membicarakan jadwal latihan beladiri " ucap Naruto berbohong.

" kamu ikut beladiri? " tanya Kushina antusias akhir nya Naruto mau mengikuti club beladiri padahal sejak dulu Kushina meminta Naruto untuk ikut, karena keluarga Namikaze terkenal dengan beladiri nya.

" iya .. apa Kaa-san keberatan ? " tanya Naruto ragu-ragu

" tidak sama sekali.. kaa-san senang " ucap Kushina senang.

Naruto bersyukur ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kushina.

" kalau begitu aku mau kekamar " ucap Naruto ingin segera melarikan diri.

" Naruto hari ini temani kaa-san ke salon kemudian ikut dengan kaa-san menghadiri reuni SMA " ucap Kushina sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar nya.

" iya " balas Naruto.

**BLAM**

Naruto mengunci kamar nya. Ia berdiri dihadapan cermin yang tinggi nya setinggi tubuh nya. Dibuka nya seragam yang berhasil mengelabui Kushina.

Haaaa

Si blonde itu menghela nafas lelah .  
ia tak habis pikir kenapa hidup nya bisa semenderita ini , punya kaa-san over protektif , punya wajah kelewat manis hingga membuat nya repot , punya seme-seme mesum dan gila, entah penderitaan apa lagi yang menunggu nya.

Ditatap nya tanda kemerahan di leher nya dari pantulan cermin. Wajah manis nya kembali merona .

' _Itachi senpai '_ batin Naruto mengingat tadi pagi senpai nya itu rela mengorban pangkuan nya demi menjaga diri nya yang mengantuk.  
Dibanding ketiga seme nya Itachi terlihat lebih mengesan kan . alasan nya? Entah lah .  
mungkin karena Itachi tokoh favorit author atau karena Itachi itu pahlawan konoha dalam sebuah cerita yang berjudul sama dengan nama nya karangan bang Masashi. Atau mungkin karena Itachi lebih terlihat dewasa? Maybe

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap mandi dan mengantar kaa-san nya kesalon.

Salon? Iyuuhh Naruto paling sebal sekali ke salon .  
Pertama karena menunggu kaa-san nya itu sangat membosankan , kedua karena setiap ke salon orang- orang akan melihat nya terus-menerus, ketiga karena Kushina selalu pergi ke sebuah Salon yang bernama **' Konoha Beauty Center'** bukan masalah nama salon itu tapi pemilik salon itu yang bernama Ibiki selalu menatap genit setiap Kushina dan Naruto datang .

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Naruto turun menemui kaa-san nya yang telah siap di ruang tamu.

Naruto menyembunyikan tanda kemerahan nya dengan plester , beruntung karena tanda kemerahan yang jelas terlihat hanya satu jadi plaster yang digunakan pun tidak banyak.

" ayo Kaa-san " ajak Naruto pada Kushina yang sibuk menelfon. Mendengar anak nya memanggil Kushina pun mematikan hubungan telfon nya dan melangkah menuju mobil pribadi mereka diantar dengan Iruka sang tangan kanan Kushina.  
Bagaimana dengan Minato? Sang kepala Namikaze itu kini tengah diluar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan nya.

" Naruto nanti kaa-san akan kenalkan kamu dengan dua sahabat kaa-san .. mereka itu lucu selalu bertengkar tapi mereka tetap saling membantu " curhat sang ibu pada Naruto . Kushina tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat-saat ia masih SMA .

" hm " jawab Naruto malas . masa dia mau di perkenal kan dengan tante-tante.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju salon Kushina banyak menceritakan masa lalu nya kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya menanggapi nya dengan seperlu nya saja.

**KONOHA BEAUTY CENTER**

" ahh Kushina-san anda datang lagi " sapa Ibiki kepada langgan nya itu.

" iya .. oh iya apa kamu sudah memesankan pakaian yang kusuruh ? " tanya Kushina pada pemilik salon itu.

" sudah dong .. ngomong-ngomong mana si Naruto kok tidak kelihatan ?" tanya Ibiki sambil lirik sana sini mencari sosok manis idola nya.

" Naruto kemari ! kamu juga harus didandani " seru Kushina pada anak nya yang masih enggan keluar dari mobil.

Naruto keluar dengan enggan . semua menatap pemuda itu kagum . Naruto memakai kemeja putih dengan jeans biru tua dan ia tidak memakai kacamata atas perintah kaa-san nya.  
Kushina ingin menyombongkan pada orang-orang kaya yang ada di salon itu kalau anak nya adalah yang tertampan dan termanis , dan sukses . usaha Kushina menyombongkan diri itu berhasil .  
orang-orang diam mematung tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sekali pun salah seorang atau mungkin semua orang kaya diruangan itu pernah bertemu dengan artis-artis tapi mereka tetap terpesona akan wajah manis sekaligus tampan sang Namikaze.

" aku malas kaa-san " keluh Naruto sebal melihat Ibiki yang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

" ayolah Naruto-kun .. hari ini aku khusus melayani mu kok " ucap Ibiki genit . hueekss Naruto nyaris muntah tapi karena ia terlanjur tebar pesona malu dong kalau harus muntah dihadapan orang-orang yang terpesona pada nya.

" terserah " ucap Naruto cuek sambil duduk di kursi tunggu tamu.

" hahaha maaf kan anak ku ya Ibiki .. dia memang seperti itu " ucap Kushina senang karena anak nya mampu merubah sifat nya yang terlihat lemah menjadi keren,dingin,dan berwibawa dalam waktu sekejap.

" santai saja Kushina-san ,, lagi pula dia dingin malah membuat kesan keren " ucap Ibiki makin terpesona.

Kushina menuju ruang perawatan kulit.

Kini author tahu kenapa kulit Naruto sangat halus itu pasti karena Kushina rajin menyeret Naruto untuk melakukan perawatan kulit minimal 3 kali dalam satu bulan . haduh , poor Naruto

Naruto sedikit risih ketika wanita-wanita yang mengantri disalon itu berbisik dan bergerak-gerak genit meminta perhatian nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum seada nya menanggapi sikap para fans dadakan nya itu . Para wanita itu tersipu malu ketika Naruto tersenyum . bagus Nar jadi artis beneran aja , batin Author.

**DRTT**

**DRTT**

Handphone Naruto bergetar . dikeluarkan nya handphone itu dari saku celana nya . Naruto berjengit melihat nomor tak dikenal mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

' _Nar ini aku Kiba . nanti malam aku dan Shika akan pergi makan di ramen Ichiraku kamu datang ya.. jam 9 jangan lupa .. '_ begitu lah kira-kira pesan yang diterima Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang .  
Sudah lama ia tidak berkumpul dan pergi bersama-sama teman nya , apalagi ke ramen Ichiraku kedai ramen yang selalu menjadi list favorit Naruto.

" ayo Naruto-kun " Ibiki datang dan mengajak Naruto berdandan. Haaa , Naruto berharap semoga Ibiki tidak terlalu genit pada nya.

.

.

**==== FAREN ====**

Gedung Konoha Hall malam ini terlihat penuh sesak dengan kaum-kaum borjuis yang tengah mengadakan acara reuni. Reuni KIHS angkatan ke 17 .

Ternyata diacara itu tak hanya bapak-bapak atau tante-tante saja yang hadir tapi banyak juga anak-anak remaja yang bisa dipastikan adalah anak-anak dari para orang tua yang sedang menikmati reuni.

Semua memakai pakaian resmi . tidak ada yang menarik menurut author . semua bercakap-cakap dan saling mengenang masa lalu .

Kushina berjalan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Malam ini Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda. Sangat tampan. Rambut pirang yang biasa nya terlihat acak-acakan sekarang tersisir rapih , jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna putih menambah kesan tampan sang Namikaze.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian dan membuat Kushina tersenyum bangga.

" Kushina! " terdengar sapaan dari belakang Kushina dan Naruto.

**Deg**

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget .

" Mikoto ! Karura! " Kushina memeluk dua orang sahabat lama nya.  
Yang satu berambut hitam panjang dan disanggul sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut merah panjang digerai .  
bukan ! Naruto terbelalak bukan karena dua sahabat lama ibu nya tapi orang yang bersama dua sahabat ibu nya.

" Naruto"

" Se- senpai " gumam Naruto

Ketiga ibu-ibu itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada anak-anak mereka.

"oh iya Mikoto Karura perkenalkan anak semata wayang ku, Naruto " ucap Kushina dengan bangga.

Karura dan Mikoto memandang Naruto dari bawah hinggan atas.

" keren " komentar mereka bersamaan. Kedua nya saling tatap tidak suka karena perkataan mereka kembar. Kushina tersenyum senang karena sahabat nya masih tetap sama , saling tidak bisa mengalah.

" oh iya kenalkan ini anak ku Sasori dan Gaara , mereka kembar loh " ucap Karura tak kalah bangga.

" keren nya " komentar Kushina . serius dua Sabaku itu terlihat keren dengan jas putih dan dari hitam nya .

" anak ku juga kembar .. perkenalkan Itachi dan Sasuke " ucap Mikoto tidak mau kalah dari Karura.

" wah sangat Uchiha ya " komentar Kushina terhadap dua Uchiha yang stoic itu.

" anak kalian sekolah dimana? " tanya Kushina

" KHS 1" lagi-lagi Karura dan Mikoto menjawab bersamaan .

" wah ternyata mereka seperti kita bersahabat sejak SMA " ucap Kushina senang

" anak mu sekolah dimana Kushi-chan? " tanya Karura penasaran pada pemuda manis ber jas hitam itu.

" sama dengan anak kalian kok " ucap Kushina senang.

Haaa lupakan obrolan ibu-ibu itu , kini kita beralih pada Naruto yang masih menatap tidak percaya senpai atau keempat seme nya.  
penderitaan Naruto bertambah. Sial!

" hai Naruto " sapa Duo Uchiha Sabaku itu

" ha-hai senpai " ucap Naruto kaku.

" andai saja anak ku perempuan pasti akan aku jodohkan dengan Naruto-kun " ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba

" iya andai saja anak ku perempuan pasti dengan sangat senang aku jodohkan dengan pemuda manis seperti Naruto-kun " timpal Karura.

" memang kenapa kalau kami laki-laki " sebuah komentar tak terduga keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto tersenyum senang.

" benar juga ini kan negara penganut sistem liberal , pernikahan sesama jenis tidak dilarang kan " ucap Mikoto senang . Kushina mengangkat alis nya. Namikaze dan Uchiha?

" Kushina apa kamu keberatan jika anak ku dijodohkan dengan anak mu ?" tanya Mikoto dengan antusias. Dua Uchiha tersenyum menang .

" jangan dengan anak ku saja " Karura tidak mau mengalah , dia juga ingin seorang menantu sekeren Naruto. Kali ini giliran Dua Sabaku yang tersenyum senang.

" bagaimana apa kalian mau dijodohkan dengan Naruto ? " tanya Karura dan Mikoto pada anak-anak nya.

" tentu " jawab keempat nya antusias . oh ayo lah siapa yang tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang yang manis seperti Naruto? Author juga mau kok *plaked

Naruto memucat . dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib nya kelak jika menjadi suami salah satu seme nya itu. Ia bergedik ngeri.

" hahaha maaf Miko-chan Karu-chan Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masalah seperti itu " jawab Kushina enteng . Naruto menatap ibu nya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

' _kamu malaikat ku kaa-san'_ batin Naruto senang.

" hanya bertunangan saja kok.. pernikahan nya dilangsungkan kalau kedua nya sudah siap saja " tawar Karura .

**Deg **

No! Jangan sampai kaa-san nya menyetujui ide ibu dua Sabaku tadi.

" ah! Kaa-san aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba .. aku pulang duluan ya" Naruto meminta ijin kepada ibu nya .

" pulang lah bersama kaa-san Naruto " pinta Kushina

" tidak sopan sedang bicara tapi minta pulang " sindir Gaara

" baru datang sudah pulang " timpal Sasuke

Ya ampun dua orang sialan ! rutuk Naruto. Kenapa sih orang tua seme nya itu harus berteman dengan kaa-san nya . author sialan , maki Naruto dalam hati. Hei Nar jangan salahkan author dong =,=.

" jadi bagaimana Kushi-chan ? " tanya Karura dan Mikoto semangat. Mereka yakin jika Kushina tidak akan menolak permintaan sahabat-sahabat nya.

" maaf ya.. tapi aku akan mempertunangkan Naruto dengan orang yang sudah kuakui hebat " ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum meminta maaf . bagi Kushina empat kandidat calon menantu nya itu masih kurang hebat , dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika calon menantu nya kelak tidak bisa menjaga anak kesayangan nya itu.

" kalian dengar kan , aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

" aku kuat .. aku akan membuat anda mengakui kemampuan ku dan saat itu tiba anda harus menyetujui jika Naruto bertunangan dengan ku " ucapan Sasuke membuat semua terdiam.

Bahkan Naruto tidak menyangka pangeran sekolah seperti Sasuke bisa berbicara seperti itu.

" menarik kita lihat seberapa jauh kemapuan mu Sasuke-kun" ucap Kushina tertantang.

Itachi tersenyum bangga pada adik nya. Ia ingin melihat kemampuan sesungguh nya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke . bukan berarti dia mengaku kalah dan menyerahkan Naruto .

Dua Sabaku diam . mereka tidak ingin mengumbar janji kosong mereka akan membuat rencana yang lebih rapih untuk menarik hati sang calon mertua.

" Kaa-san aku duluan " Naruto pergi dengan agak berlari karena memang ini hampir jam 9 malam . bisa telat dia.

" Kushina-san boleh kah kami mengejar Naruto ?" tanya Sasori sopan pada Kushina. Kushina tersenyum , ia ingin lihat sejauh apa empat kandidat menantu nya itu bisa bertindak.

" silahkan "

Sasori , Gaara , Itachi ,dan Sasuke bergerak mengejar Naruto.

" mereka seperti nya jatuh pada pesona anak mu Kushi-chan . bukan begitu Karu-chan ?" tanya Mikoto

" iya aku tidak pernah melihat anak ku seantusias itu " sahut Karura

" benarkah? Tapi pesona anak ku yang akan mengantarkan Namikaze dan Uzumaki pada Bijuu " ucap Kushina kecewa pada akhir kalimat nya.

" apa dia masih mengejar Naruto ?" tanya Mikoto

" begitu lah "

" bocah rubah itu pasti akan kemari " ucap Karura dengan hati-hati.

" kuharap dia merubah objek nya " ucap Kushina penuh harap

" sudah lah .. lagi pula Minato , Fugaku dan Sabaku san tidak akan tinggal diam jika Bijuu sampai kemari " ucap Mikoto menenangkan

" ayo lah kenapa suram begini? Kita sedang reuni loh " ucap Karura menyemangati . kemudian ketiga nya kembali bercengkrama.

.

.

===== Faren Hiatus =====

" maaf aku telat " ucap Naruto saat ia tiba di meja yang di tempati teman-teman nya.

" Na-Naruto ?" tanya Kiba tergagap .

" kenapa? " Naruto memandang diri nya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah.

**PLUK.** Naruto memukul dahi nya pelan. Ia lupa teman SMP nya itu tidak pernah melihat nya tanpa kacamata.

" kamu Naruto?" tanya Kiba sarkastik

" iya kiba.. ngomong-ngomong mana Shika?" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong.

" paman minta ramen spesial satu " ucap Naruto memesan ramen . orang-orang tak henti nya memandang Naruto.

" dia bersama pacar nya di sana " Kiba menunjuk kepojokan kedai itu. Terlihat Shikamaru yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang.

Pesanan Naruto pun datang.

" hei kiba-kun kenalkan dengan teman mu dong " teman-teman wanita kiba mulai genit melihat Naruto.

"cih kenalan sendiri sana " Kiba mendecih kesal , ia tidak mengira jika Naruto justru sangat tampan hingga wanita-wanita melirik nya terus.

" Naruto " lagi-lagi nasib sial bagi Naruto . keempat seme nya datang secara tak terduga.

" kalian " gumam Naruto kesal.

" Kiba aku pulang ya .. kaa-san mencari ku " ucap Naruto bohong padahal dia mau kabur dari empat seme nya.

" hei tunggu Naruto !" panggil Kiba .

Dengan segera Naruto meletakan uang ramen nya dan bergegas pergi. UchihaSabaku pun segera mengejar Naruto . tadi Naruto datang dengan taxi karena Iruka masih menunggu kaa-san nya jadi pulang pun Naruto terpaksa harus naik taxi.

" tunggu " Itachi menarik pergelangan Naruto.

" apa lagi?" tanya Naruto bosan

" Sasori " Itachi memberi aba-aba kepada Sasori dan dalam sekejap Sasori memukul tengkuk Naruto hingga Naruto ambruk.

" Sasuke Gaara hubungi kaa-san bilang pada kaa-san kita membawa Naruto " ucap Sasori sambil membantu Itachi memapah tubuh si blonde.

Gaara dan Sasuke menelfon kaa-san masing-masing.

" sudah kami bilang kamu milik kami Naruto " Itachi mencium tengkuk Naruto

" sudah lah seperti nya author dan kami-sama mengharuskan kita berempat akur demi Naru-chan " ucap Sasori pasrah jika mereka yang asli nya musuh harus bersatu demi bersama seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

" kamu dengar kan Kushi-chan anak kami benar-benar menginginkan anak mu.. jadi restui saja " ucap Mikoto senang setelah mendapat telfon dari anak bungsu nya yang mengatakan jika malam ini mereka akan menginap di Uchiha Hotel's .

" apa?! " Kushina nampak marah .

" sudah lah jarang sekali anak-anak kami akur .. seperti nya kami-sama menginginkan persahabatan kita turun ke anak-anak kita" lanjut Karura.

" tapi dia anak ku satu-satu nya " ucap Kushina mau mewek.

" tenang kalau kami-sama berkehendak Naru bisa saja hamil " timpal Mikoto senang

" hah? " Kushina terkejut plus bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Mikoto .

" kami tahu hormon Naruto itu 50:50 jadi kemungkinan terjadi MPREG bisa saja " lanjut Karura. Dasar ibu-ibu fujoshi maksa banget.

" tunggu jangan bilang saat ini anak ku akan..." ucap Kushina horor tidak berani mengatakan kata terakhir.

" yups kita bisa saja memiliki cucu setelah ini " jawab Mikoto dan Karura senang.

" tidak ... anak ku " Kushina hampir lari mengejar anak nya yang kemungkinan akan dirape 4 orang ! no , author ikut stress gara-gara my beloved Naruto mau disiksa seme nya *plaked.

**DRTTT**

**DRTT**

" hallo?" Kushina mengangkat telfon nya.

" apa kabar calon mertua .. sulit sekali mendapatkan nomer handphone mu" ucap orang disebrang. Mata Kushina membulat kaget mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

" ma-mau apa kamu?" tanya Kushina terbata, Mikoto dan Karura memandang Sahabat nya bingung.

" mau menjemput calon Suami ku " ucap orang disebrang.

" jangan macam-macam Kyuubi " desis Kushina geram. Dua sahabat nya ikut membulat kan mata.

" oh oh oh tenang jangan marah calon mertua.. aku hanya ingin menjemput kok bukan membunuh dia " orang disebrang itu terdengar sedikit bercanda.

" jangan main-main! " geram Kushina marah

" sudah kubilang Bijuu tidak pernah main-main! Atau calon mertua ingin bermain-main dengan para Bijuu?" ancam orang disebrang

" aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada mu!"

" hahaha kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat calon mertua.. oh ya sampai kan salam ku pada Naruto .. bye " sambungan telfon punterputus.

" dia datang... " Ucap Kushina kesal kepada kedua sahabat nya.

" kami akan membantu mu Kushi-chan tenang lah " hibur Mikoto

" dia tidak akan menemukan anak mu " hibur Karura.

" ya kuharap"

.

.

.

.

Jadi apa kah Naruto akan dirape 4 seme? Dan siapakah Kyuubi?Siapa kah Bijuu? Tunggu kelanjutan nya..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Felizh :** Naruto dibikin nangis? Hua jangan dong kasihan si Naru *mind : bukan ku bikin nangis tapi mewek sekalian * .. hehehe soal nya baru pertama pacaran masa udah mau nge-rape. Tnx review nya

**Tetchan : **bukan niat lagi tapi itu udah planing awal *plaked ketahuan mesum* ... iya harus panjang wkwkwk ... makasih review nya :D

**Daevict024 :** kalau gitu ditunggu review bwrikut nya :D ... aku lanjut nih .. makasih review nya

**Ciel-Kky30 :** wah kalau tahu Kushina bisa ngamuk plus mewek ngeliat anak kesayangan nya diperubutin .. hehehe review lagi ya ,, makasih :D

**Roronoa D. Mico : **aku sangat sangat mencintai Roronoa Zoro dan Monkey D. Luffy XD ... kkyaaaaa *teriak gaje * makasih review nya jangan lupa review lagi

**song min ah :** baru kali ini ngeliat yang direbutin 4 seme? Itu karena Faren kagak normal jadi bikin cerita nya ngawur hehehehe :D ... makasih review nya dan jangan lupa review lagi

**Misa07 :** hahaha abis masa dua sabaku Cuma buat pajangan author doang... request mu nanti kupikirin deh soal nya Faren belum pengalaman bikin cerita pake benda kayak gitu *digampar * tapi aku usahain kok :D ... makasih review nya ... review lagi ya

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **iya ya udah tamat , jadi malu aku ^/^ ... kamu tega deh bikin cerita Naruto yang Naru nya dibikin dead kayak gitu T,T tapi bagus kok .. bikin cerita lagi dong :D .. eh aku juga baca fict itu ,, bagus deh fict nya tapi bikin mewek juga pas chap 9 itu .. ok makasih review nya.. review lagi ya

**Sai :** betul betul betul *ikutan gaya ipin upin* .. wah tambah banyak yang suka Zoro XD ... lama-lama aku bakal bikin grup pecinta Zoro XD .. review again ya dan makasih atas review kamu

**NamikazeNoah : **iya dinaikin atas dasar permintaan reader .. gomen kalau kamu kecewa T,T ... review lagi ya dan makasih review nya

**Bagaimana menurut minna-san .. makin abal atau apa nih?**

**Hehehe author lagi drop banget nih dapet flame dari temen author sendiri *curcol**

**Dia bilang ," kamu bikin fanfict? hahaha saya yakin tulisan kamu itu tidak bagus dan akan ditertawakan " . JDERRR. author langsung jadi males nulis..**

**Sudah jangan curcol... minna-san minta semangat nya dong please ^0^**

**Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan jika Faren akan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan kedepan.. jadi sekarang ini Faren update fict **_**Gagak atau Rubah , Persaingan , My Little Kitty , Twins Versus,**_** dan satu lagi berjudul **_**Uchiwa**_** sebagai permintaan maaf karena faren harus hiatus ..**

**Ok minna-san sampai jumpa akhir tahun nanti..**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. sebagai penyemangat belajar faren.. bye minna-san .. sampai jumpa deui hehehe ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_TWINS VERSUS_

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_AUTHOR : FARENHEIT JULY_

_RATING : M ( BERUBAH SESUAI PERMINTAAN)_

_PAIRING : ItaSasuNaru Vs SasoGaaNaru_

_WARNING : OOC, AU,TYPOS, ALUR MAKSA, ABSURD, DLL. __Fict ini tidak terikat oleh karakter asli di anime Naruto , aku hanya pinjam wajah tampan dan manis para pemain nya *dilempar batu_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D_

_Terlanjur baca terus gak suka? Tekan tombol back :P_

Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang uke manis, polos, dan nerd harus dikejar-kejar oleh duo kembar Uchiha dan Sabaku yang menjadi pangeran sekolah dan saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

_=========TWINS VERSUS==========_

**HAPPY READING **

_**Hotel Uchiwa .**_

Hotel Uchiwa merupakan salah satu hotel milik keluarga Uchiha , hotel berbintang lima dengan fasilitas yang mewah . untuk bisa memesan kamar di hotel kita harus merogoh kocek yang dalam , sedalam kita menggali sumur *plak

Didalam salah satu kamar hotel dengan fasilitas _VVIP_ nampak seorang pemuda _blonde_ tengah duduk menghadap empat pemuda tampan. Si blonde kini bertelanjang dada . Dengan tangan yang terborgol kebelakang.

" jadi senpai yang membawa ku kemari ? " tanya Si blonde dengan nada sedikit kesal bagaimana tidak kesal jika kamu tiba-tiba saja diculik yah walaupun yang menculik adalah pacar sendiri. Keempat nya mengangguk kan kepala.

" haaa—_menghela nafas_—jadi senpai mau apa dengan ku? " tanya Naruto pasrah dah menghadapi empat pacar nya itu. Uchiha dan Sabaku memang sulit untuk ditolak. Dan percuma saja jika Naruto ngajak mereka berantem buat kabur kan? Orang 4 lawan 1 jelas Naruto bakal kalah .

" kami ingin _seks_ " jawab Sasuke _frontal_. Mata beriris biru langit milik Naruto membulat tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan pacar nya itu.

Wajah Naruto memerah , ia menunduk . " aku belum ingin sampai pada tahap itu " ucap Naruto pelan. Astaga wajah merah Naruto sungguh manis membuat keempat seme nya itu ikut memerah sedikit. Itachi tersenyum tipis, " kenapa? " tanya Itachi lembut , tangan Itachi menyentuh dagu Naruto mengangkat dagu itu agar ia bisa melihat wajah manis Naruto yang memerah.

" eum a—aku malu " jawab Naruto sangat pelan wajah nya semakin merah , _oh god~_ . manis sekali sih pemuda _blonde_ itu.

**CUP **

" wajah mu terlihat sangat manis " Gaara menjilati pipi Naruto dan mencium nya. Naruto menutup sebelah mata nya , geli rasa nya dijilati seperti ini.

Melihat Gaara yang memulai aksi terlebih dahulu membuat ketiga pemuda lain nya jadi ikut bertindak. Tangan Sasori membelai lembut perut datar Naruto . Sang _blonde_ bergerak kegelian karena tangan Sasori.

Gaara menghadap kan wajah Naruto kepada nya dan mencium bibir merah milik pemuda manis itu. Ciuman Gaara makin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Merasa tidak adil dengan tindakan duo Sabaku , duo Uchiha pun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka. Itachi bergerak melepaskan celana panjang yang dikenakan Naruto , sedikit kesulitan memang karena kaki Naruto tidak bisa diam . Seperti nya Naruto menikmati tindakan dari pacar nya itu , lihat lah wajah nya memerah , mata nya tertutup dan beberapa saliva menetes melewati bibir nya.

" mmm, ahh (_Gaara melepaskan ciuman nya_)... Se—senpai ahn " suara desahan Naruto terdengar sangat _seduktif_ . Harus Naruto akui jika ini terasa baik. Ketiga seme itu sibuk dengan aksi pemberian _kissmark_. Itachi menjilat dan memberi _kissmark_ dibagian paha dalam Naruto , Sasori sibuk didaerah perut dan dada Naruto , sedangkan Gaara asik menjilati leher Naruto.

" nghh . . . ahh " erangan Naruto terus terdengar , Naruto melengkungkan tubuh nya ketika Sasori menjilati dada nya dan mempermainkan nipple nya. Sesuatu 'dibawah' sana mulai mengeras dan berdiri tegak. Itachi yang paling dekat dengan 'junior Naruto' pun menggenggam nya pelan dan menaik turun kan tangan nya di benda itu hingga cairan _precum_ mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

" Naruto " gumam Sasori yang sedang menjilati seluruh dada dan perut Naruto , ia senang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan seperti nya menikmati kegiatan yang mereka bertiga suguh kan.

" mnn ..nn, Ahh! " Naruto merasakan sesuatu bergerak memasuki _rectum_ nya.

" Gaara-senpai ke—keluarkan " pinta Naruto pada Gaara yang tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi _rectum_ Naruto dengan jari tengah nya. Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Naruto . Gaara terus menambah jumlah jari nya hingga ketiga jari milik nya menelusuri isi _rectum_ Naruto.

**CREK CREK**. Naruto berusaha melepaskan borgol ditangan nya namun sayang tetap tidak bisa malahan tangan nya sekarang memerah karena bergesekan dengan borgol itu.

" AHHH " Naruto mengeluarkan cairan _sperma_ di tangan Itachi dan sedikit mengenai wajah Sasori . Naruto mengatur nafas nya dengan susah payah , " hah..haaa..hah"

" jadi siap yang lebih dulu ? " tanya Itachi sambil menjilat cairan yang menempel pada telapak tangan nya. Duo Sabaku pun menengok kearah Itachi dan melempar pandangan ' Aku-lebih-dulu' .

Naruto masih belum sadar jika diri nya dalam masalah besar . dirape satu orang mungkin masih mending tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertama nya dan dia harus melakukan _foursome_? Ck malang sekali kamu Nar

" tentu saja aku "

**JLEB JLEB JLEB** . ketiga orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto tumbang , _what's going on here?  
_ternyata oh ternyata , Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak ikut ambil andil dan hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton kini bertindak dengan melemparkan jarum yang telah dilumuri cairan obat tidur kepada ketiga orang tadi , hebat nya ketiga jarum yang dilempar Sasuke mengenai leher ketiga orang itu secara telak. Keren

Naruto yang bingung , menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sayu.

" terima kasih karena telah mempersiapkan _my dobe_ " ucap Sasuke datar namun bibir nya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai . ck curang sekali kau Uchiha Sasuke bahkan kakak kembar mu sendiri tidak kau biarkan ikut 'bermain' dengan Naruto.

" malam ini hanya untuk kita , Naruto " ucap Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum sangat sangat sangat manis , membuat Naruto yang setengah sadar jadi merinding melihat senyuman Sasuke.

" se—senpai .. Ahh"

" ahh" erangan Naruto terdengar saat Sasuke bergerak memasuki diri nya secara perlahan.

" Sa—sakit " ujar Naruto kesakitan , air mata nya mulai turun kembali. Sasuke pun melakukan kegiatan ' in out ' nya.

.

.

Yah Sasuke memang merencanakan nya sejak ia datang kehotel ini , disaat kakak kembar dan duo Sabaku sibuk menunggu Naruto bangun dari pingsan nya si bungsu Uchiha itu malah menyuruh seorang pelayan hotel mengambilkan jarum dan obat tidur . haha terkadang kita memang butuh cara yang 'sedikit kotor' untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita sukai .

=== Farenheit ===

" SA-SU-KE! " geram Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan saat mereka telah bangun dari tidur 'terpaksa' mereka.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan omongan si kembar Sabaku itu , ia malah terus memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tertidur akibat 'permainan' yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Kedua Sabaku kini harus berpikir ulang mengenai 'berdamai dengan Uchiha' apalagi Uchiha muda yang seenak nya dan licik itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis . masa bodo mau dibilang licik atau egois yang jelas tadi malam ia telah memiliki Naruto SEUTUH NYA. Hahaha , Sasuke tertawa senang dalam hati nya.

" Sasuke " Itachi memanggil sang adik dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Sasuke menatap kakak nya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat dengan Naruto.

" maaf aniki , bukan kah kamu bilang jika kamu bahagia jika aku bahagia " ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Haaa, Itachi memang tidak bisa marah pada kembaran yang selalu dekat dengan nya itu , Sasuke adalah Itachi dan Itachi adalah Sasuke , itu lah yang dipikirkan Itachi untuk menetralisir rasa cemburu nya. Tapi tetap saja rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bermain dengan Naruto mengerogoti pikiran Itachi. Itachi mencoba mengerti sikap adik kembar nya itu. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang lebih suka memonopoli apa yang si kembar punya tapi pada akhir nya Sasuke akan tetap berbagi dengan Itachi.

" kami pulang " ucap Sasori dingin setelah ia kembali merapikan diri nya begitu pula dengan Gaara. " setelah ini kami pastikan akan merebut Naruto " sambung Gaara sebelum kedua Sabaku itu keluar dari kamar _VVIP_ tersebut.

**BRAK**

Dibanting nya pintu kamar hotel itu dengan keras hingga Naruto yang tertidur mulai mengerjapkan mata nya mendengar suara keras itu.

" nggh " Naruto membuka mata nya dan terkejut mendapati duo Uchiha disamping kanan dan kiri nya.

" pagi Naruto " salam Itachi lembut . walau pun Naruto sudah di rebut Sasuke terlebih dahulu namun tetap saja Itachi menyukai pemuda manis itu. Wajah Naruto memerah menyadari sejak tadi Sasuke terus memeluk nya dari belakang terlebih lagi bayangan 'permainan' semalam membuat Naruto merona malu.

" pa—pagi Itachi-senpai " jawab Naruto gugup.

" bagaimana malam mu bersama Sasuke? " tanya Itachi lembut , " engh,, i—itu " Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa , yang jelas semalam benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa Naruto lupakan.

" indah kan Naruto " komentar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kakak kembar nya.

" tenang lah aniki Naruto itu milik kita " ucap Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata KITA. Itachi tersenyum tipis , jadi Sasuke hanya ingin memiliki keperjakaan Naruto tapi setelah nya Naruto akan tetap menjadi Pacar duo Uchiha?

**CUP**. Itachi memberi kecupan singkat pada Naruto.

" bagaimana kalau kita ulang yang semalam " ucap Itachi tepat didepan wajah Naruto .

" a—apa " tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos nya . Sasuke menyeringai dan membetulkan posisi nya menjadi duduk.

" e—eh tunggu dulu senpai " ucap Naruto panik .

" bisakah kamu memanggil nama kecil kami Naruto " bisik Itachi

" ahh .." Naruto mendesah ketika tangan Itachi kembali menjamah 'privasi' nya.

" aku yakin besok kamu tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik , dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan mulai memainkan nipple Naruto.

" ahhh.."

Desahan Naruto mulai terdengar kembali seperti semalam namun beda nya kini jumlah pemain nya bertambah satu. Duo Uchiha pun memulai 'permainan' mereka.

.

.

Dan bagaimana dengan duo Sabaku? Tenang Sasori Gaara akan ada waktu nya kalian juga merasakan tubuh Naruto ,hahaha *tertawa kesetanan

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Gomene disini Cuma ada lime kagak ada lemon.. author nya belum siap *dilempar sampah

Dan oh iyaaa,, disini baru SasuNaru dulu dan Kyuubi akan keluar Nanti . konflik disini belum keluar tapi chap depan pasti mulai serius jalan cerita nya. Pasti jauh dari bayangan reader mengenai five some kanXD ? *dimaki-maki reader  
begini ya , author lagi cari refrensi mengenai fivesome dan belum nemu palingan ada nya foursome ==" .. jadi yang nunggu fivesome sabar ya ^^

Hehehe sekarang author udah semangat abis nemu moto baru . **" aku adalah aku dan mereka adalah mereka "**

**Thanks to **: Kutoka Mekuto , song min ah , Earl Louisia vi Duivel , Sai , tetchan , Ciel-Kky30 , NonoUnnie , laila.  , Schein Mond, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz , NamikazeNoah , tsamadzah , Lucyan heartneel , Deevil-chan yokkei no aozora , **dan semua reader yang baca fict ini. I love you all ({}) * dihajar.**

Sesi tanya jawab :

# apakah Kyuubi mengejar Naruto ? iya Kyuubi ngejer Naru mau nagih hutang *kiding * bener kok si Kyuubi chap depan datang menghantui kehidupan Uzumaki-Namikaze

#Kyuubi cowo ato cewe? Dia itu cowo kok tenang aja ..

# nanti Naru dirape nya pake toys gak? Planing awal sih pake tapi nanti soal nya buat kejutan *bohong banget

#kenapa kok hiatus ? hehehe iya kemarin hiatus gara-gara flame *jadi malu ^/^

# siapa itu Kyuu? Nanti chap depan aku jelasin ok ok ^.~

# chap nya dipanjangin dong! Hehehe chap kali ini sengaja kubuat pendek ya anggap aja sebagai oleh-oleh dari author . (reader : gak butuh! *author ngacir)

# semoga Naru gak dirape ! yaaaahh , maaf banget ciel Naru keburu diembat duo Uchiha *author melarikan diri

# Kalo Naru diroyok rame-rame mau jadi apa ? wkkwkwk jadi rempeyek kali *dibantai reader* kiding kok kiding hehehe

# mimin kalo bisa update cerita nya satu hari satu fict ! uwaw kaya nya gak bisa soal nya author lagi sibuk UAS jadi gak bisa tiap hari update , tapi author usahain tiap minggu satu fict update

#KAPAN UPDATE NYA THOOORR? *ngumpet* hehehe damai damai ini aku update .

Yosh review dong kalo bisa .. kalo gak bisa juga gpp ding hehehe..

author menangkupkan tangan sambil baca doa :" semoga banyak yang baca dan review.. amin" *plak XD

see you


End file.
